Romance at the Carnival
by DxSfluffluver4ever
Summary: When their friends suddenly cancel, Danny and Sam spend the day alone together at the carnival. What will happen? DxS and TxV fluff all the way! Fluff rules!
1. Classroom Stares

Romance at the Carnival

Summary: It's President's Day at Amity Park and after their friends cancel, Danny and Sam get to spend the day alone together at the President's Day Carnival. D/S fluff all the way! Fluff rules!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. All I own is this fluffy story. If I did I would've made Danny and Sam together by now, and I wouldn't cancel it at all.

Chapter 1: Classroom stares

16-year-old Danny Fenton was secretly staring at his best friend, Sam Manson, stare at him. _I can't believe Sam's staring at me. _Danny thought. When he put his head up and stared at Sam she turned her head and started to blush. _I can't believe Danny's noticing me! This is like some lame '50's movie! Ugh, oh well, I think its okay to stare at him again. _Sam thought to herself.

When Sam turned her head and stared at Danny _he _was the one, who turned his head and blushed, _I can't believe I'm acting like I'm in a stupid '50's movie! Oh, well, maybe it's okay to notice Sam again. _Danny turned his head and saw Sam stare at him again; once again Sam turned her head in embarrassment.

A row behind them, Danny and Sam's other best friend, Tucker Foley, was watching his best friends in disgust. _I don't know why they don't just say they love each other! They now it's true! _

Tucker sighed, even though the three friends were only juniors in high school, they have been through many struggles and changes. For example, last year while he, Danny and Sam were batting his arch foe, Vlad Plasmius, Valerie Grey accidentally saw Danny transform into his alter ego, Danny Phantom, Valerie felt so ashamed about trying to destroy Danny Phantom and believing he was evil that she swore she would only use her ghost fighting abilities to help Danny, which resulted in the 3 friends adding Valerie into their group. Also, there was the time during the summer before sophomore year when the trio almost faced one of their greatest struggles yet; battling the evil ghost king once again. It was so bad that the friends considered themselves lucky to go back home alive. Even though the group faced many changes and struggles; not everything had changed. For example; Danny was still considered a clumsy nerd, and he still wore a white and red shirt, baby blue pants, red and white sneakers, had baby blue eyes, and raven black hair. Sam was still an animal-loving Goth girl vegetarian individual who wore black bracelets, a black shirt with a dark purple circle in the middle, a black skirt with dark green stripes, dark purple stockings, and big black boots, had lilac eyes, and raven black hair. Tucker was still a techno-geek who wore black glasses, a yellow shirt, dark green pants, a red berets, brown boots, and had green eyes. And lastly, the most important thing that stayed the same is that Danny and Sam still had feelings for each other but were too scared to admit it, and whenever anyone assumed they liked each other, they as usual, would deny it. All of a sudden Valerie entered the room and said to Mr. Lancer, "Sorry I'm late Mr. Lancer, I was in office, and they had the wrong Valerie Grey." She then handed Mr. Lancer a pass from the office.

Mr. Lancer smiled and said, "That's fine Miss Grey; just go take your seat next to Mr. Foley, please." Valerie did as she was told and headed to her seat.

When she got to her seat Tucker whispered, "Hey, check them out." Then he motioned his head towards Sam and Danny, who were still sneaking glances at each other.

When Valerie saw them she crooned, "Aww… they're so cute. Oh, if only they weren't so scared to admit their feelings."

Tucker sighed and said, "Wait, Valerie, I have an idea, why don't we try and make up a plan to get them together?"

Valerie asked, "How are we going to do that?"

Tucker said, "We just have to think of a great idea, now, let's start brainstorming."

Suddenly Valerie said, "I got it! The President's Day Carnival!"

Tucker said, "Wait, I thought the four of us were supposed to go together."

Valerie said, "I know! Tucker, you call Danny that you're to sick to go, and I'll call Sam and I'll tell her the same thing."

Tucker asked, "How are we supposed to know if this plan worked out or not?"

Valerie said, "Duh, we secretly follow them."

Tucker asked, "How are we supposed to make sure that they confess, I mean, the carnival will probably be all loud and stuff."

Valerie thought about it for a while and said, "I know, we can make it really romantic, like what Technus did when Danny was about to ask me out."

Tucker looked at Valerie in awe and said, "You, Valerie Grey, are an evil genius."

Valerie smirked and said, "I know, I can't believe it took you this long to realize it." They laughed and then they discussed how they were going to make the carnival romantic without getting caught by Danny and Sam, when they finally came up with what they were going to do, they looked at Danny and Sam and noticed they were still trying to sneak glances (though they still couldn't do it without the other seeing).

What do you guys think? Valerie and Tucker are such meddlers! I know this chapter might be a little short but trust me; the other chapters will only get longer and better! So keep waiting for updates. I promise I'll add a new chapter soon!

Much love, fanficgal09. 


	2. The Phone Calls

Romance at the Carnival

Summary: When their friends suddenly cancel, Danny and Sam spend the day alone together at the carnival. What will happen? D/S fluff all the way! Fluff rules!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. All I own is this fluffy story. If I did I would've made Sam and Danny together by now, and I wouldn't cancel it at all.

A.N.: I want to thank the six people who reviewed my story, because it means that there are people out there who actually like a good fluff story. LOL, well, I've kept you guys waiting long enough, on with chapter 2! Oh, yeah! One more thing, just so you guys know, this chapter is going to be in both Danny POV and Sam POV. Okay, that's it! On with the fluff!

Chapter 2: The Phone Calls

Danny's POV:

Today at school was really weird, not that it isn't always, but today was really, really weird. It all started in Mr. Lancer's class, Sam and I kept staring at each other, and the weird thing is that when she stared at me, I felt my heart beat 1,000 times per second, and I'm sure I kept blushing. What's wrong with me! Anyway, after class me and Sam met up with Tucker and Valerie, they were whispering something to each other and Valerie seemed really happy, maybe Tucker told Valerie that he likes her. Well when me and Sam asked what was going on, the answered, "It's nothing!" Then they ran off to Math class. Sam and I exchanged weird looks then we headed toward Math. When Sam and I got to Math Tucker and Valerie stared at us while snickering with each other. When Math ended we heard Tucker talking about a Farris Wheel. When Sam and I confronted them they made up some crazy story about a movie that they were going to see. Sam and I gave them suspicious looks but then we went to last period.

All of a sudden I hear my cell phone ring. When I get it, it shows Tucker's name on the caller id.

"Hey, Tuck." I greet him when I answer it.

"Hey Danny, I have bad news." Tucker says

I ask, "What's wrong?"

Tucker replies, "I don't know, a when I got home I felt real bad so I took a little nap. When I woke up I felt worse. Look, I'm sorry but I don't think I'm going to be able to go to the carnival with you and Sam."

I said, "No problem, Valerie's still going with us."

Tucker said, "I don't know, man. When school ended she looked pretty bad to me. Maybe you and Sam will have to go alone, but if you do end up having to go alone with Sam, a little piece of advice: Tell her how you feel."

I asked, "What are you…?"

Tucker cut me off and said, "Come on you know you like her! If I were you I'd tell her tomorrow. I mean think about it; you and Sam may never have that much alone time for a long time. Well, I got to go. Remember what I said and good luck." Then he hung up. I sighed and realized that he was right. I went upstairs and waited for the phone call from Sam.

Sam's POV:

This was one of the weirdest school days ever for me. I mean first in Mr. Lancer's class Danny and I kept staring at each other, and the funny thing is that I liked it. Anyways after class Valerie and Tucker were talking and she seemed pretty happy, I wonder if she told Tucker her true feelings. When Danny and I got to them and asked what they were talking about they said it was nothing and the bolted out of there and headed to Math. Me and Danny gave each other weird stares and followed them to Math. When we got to Math Valerie and Tucker kept looking at us while they were laughing. When Math was over I heard Valerie talking about a romantic Farris Wheel. When Danny and I tried talking to them they gave us a stupid story saying they were talking about a movie they wanted to watch. Danny and I looked at them and headed to last period. Out of nowhere I heard my cell ring so I got it and on the caller id it had Valerie's name.

"Hey Val" I greeted my new best friend when I answered my phone.

"Sam, bad news" Valerie said to me.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Get this, I got home and I felt horrible, so I went to sleep for a while but it only made me feel worse. Sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to go to the President's Day Carnival with you and Danny tomorrow."

I said, "Its okay, Tucker's still going with us."

Valerie said, "More bad news; Tucker just called me and told me that he's feeling under the weather, too. So I guess it's just going to be you and Danny. Oh and Sam, take my advice: make a move."

I sighed and asked, "Val, what are you getting at?"

She said, "Don't try and deny it, I know you like Danny, so just tell him and make the suffering stop. Tomorrow would be the perfect time to tell him, I mean, you and Danny would only be hanging out together. I gotta go, catch you later Sam." Then she hung up. I closed my eyes and sighed, I knew she was right, so I went up to my room and called Danny.

"Hey, Danny, what's sup?" I greeted him when he answered his phone.

He answered, "Nothing much, how about you?"

I sighed and said, "Bad news, Valerie called me and said that she wasn't going to be able to hang out with us tomorrow."

Danny said, "That's weird, Tucker called me and told me the same thing."

I sighed and said, "Well, I guess it'll just be us two."  
Danny said, "I guess so, hey, come by my house at 6:00 and we can just hang out."

I nodded and said, "Cool, it's a date."

Danny asked nervously, "A-a date?"

I answered, "Oh, yeah, you know two friends hanging out and having fun."

Danny said a lot calmer, "Oh, that kind of 'date.'"

I smiled and said, "Yeah, so I'll see you tomorrow at 6:00pm?"

Danny said, "Yeah, see you later." When I hung up I got ready for my first 'date' with Danny. Little did I that some people heard the whole conversation. Bet you can't guess who those people are?

Sneaky Valerie and Tucker! What will happen during Danny and Sam's 'date'? Find out on the next chapter of _Romance at the Carnival. _Please R/R!


	3. The Carnival

Romance at the Carnival

Summary: When their friends suddenly cancel, Danny and Sam spend the day alone together at the Carnival. What will happen? D/S fluff all the way! Fluff rules!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did, I would've made Danny and Sam together by now and I wouldn't cancel it.

A.N.: I want to thank all those people who reviewed my story. I love you all! By the way, this chapter will be in third person P.O.V, Danny P.O.V and Sam P.O.V. Okay, on with the fluff!

Chapter 3: The Carnival

When Sam woke up in the morning the fist thing the thought of was her 'date' with Danny. When it was about to be five o'clock she got in the shower, got dressed in the close she picked out the night before. When she got out she put on her new perfume.

Over in the Fenton house Danny was doing the same. He took a shower, changed into his clothes, and put on his new cologne. When it was 5:40pm, Danny looked at the sky; _it's a beautiful night_ he thought. He could drive to Sam's house, but decided it would be much nicer to walk around, seeing as how it was such a great night. When he reached Sam's house at six o'clock, he knocked on the door. When Sam opened the door, Danny wasn't expecting to see what he saw.

Danny P.O.V

When I knocked on Sam's door, I was shocked to see how Sam was dressed, it's not that she looked bad, it's just that I was expecting to see Sam the way I usually see her. With her black t-shirt with a dark purple circle in the middle, black bracelets, a black skirt with dark green stripes, dark purple stockings and big black boots. Instead I saw her wearing a black spaghetti-strapped shirt with a picture of a silver flower, her hair was tied back in a ponytail, her usual black bracelets, a plain black skirt that was 2 inches above her knees, and instead of her purple stockings all I saw were smooth legs, and instead of her black boots I saw black tennis shoes. I couldn't really speak; all I was able to do was look at her beauty, and to make matters worse, I was able to smell her shampoo and her perfume. I know I must've looked to long because Sam gave me a weird look, God what is wrong with me! After a moment of awkward silence I realized that we need to talk, so since I was the guy on this 'date' I asked Sam, "So, do you want to go now?"

Sam nodded and we went to the Carnival.

Sam P.O.V

Danny is acting really weird, I know I probably am too because he hasn't really said anything since we started walking, but it's so hard to say anything! I mean, Danny just looks really great right now! Tonight instead of wearing his usual white and red t-shirt, with baby blue jeans and white and red sneakers, he's wearing a plain baby blue collared shirt with light blue jeans. Plus, I was able to smell his shampoo and his cologne.

I really wanted to talk to him so I asked, "Hey Danny why aren't we taking your car to the carnival?"

He answered, "Well, I thought I would be a lot better if we walked, I mean, it is a great night." When we got to the carnival Danny asked me in a chivalrous way, "So miss, tell me, where would you like to go first?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed at his playful antics and said, "I wanna go on a ride were we'll go so fast that we'll feel really nauseous."

Danny, still fooling around said in a chivalrous tone, "A, excellent choice, madam, May I suggest the tilt-a-whirl."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Danny, you need to stop talking like that."

He rolled his eyes and then we raced to the tilt-a-whirl.

Third person P.O.V

Five minutes after Danny and Sam got to the carnival, Tucker and Valerie were there.

"Where are they?" Valerie asked while looking around the carnival.

Tucker said, "I don't know, but if I know Sam, she'll probably want to go on a ride that'll make you fell sick."

Just then they heard Danny and Sam laughing as they got off the tilt-a-whirl.

"They were on the tilt-a-whirl, come on they're headed this way!" Tucker said while he dragged Valerie and him to a spot were they could spy on Sam and Danny better. When Tucker and Valerie saw Danny and Sam about to sit down on a chair near them (probably to catch their breath after the tilt-a-whirl) both of them noticed one thing: Danny and Sam were really dressed up for their date.

When Danny and Sam sat down they were still laughing.

… "I swear, that 10-year-old was about to pass out!" Sam exclaimed.

"I know, but what about that fat guy who almost puked on that girl with blonde hair!"

A couple of tables away Tucker and Valerie were watching their best friends inconspicuously and thinking of a way to make the carnival more romantic.

"I have an idea!" Valerie said after a moment of thought. She then ran to the electric box and dimmed the lights to the tables, and turned up the lights on all the attractions, which made the entire carnival colorful.

She then looked at Danny and Sam, who were looking at the carnival in awe.

"Wow, the carnival looks beautiful." Sam said

Danny nodded and said, "Yeah, it does." Though he really wasn't looking at the carnival, he was looking at Sam. When she turned her head and looked at Danny, he quickly turned his head.

"So, um… where do you want to go next?" Danny asked her.

Sam thought for a while and said, "How 'bout the bumper cars?"

Danny got up and said, "Okay, let's go."

Sam gave a cocky chuckle and said, "Yea, just don't get too upset when I keep slamming you."

Danny chuckled and said, "Sam, I am not going to get all competitive with you."

"What's wrong? Are you chicken?" Sam challenged him.

Danny rolled his eyes and said, "All right, fine. Bring it on little missy! Let's go!" Then they raced to the bumper cars.

Tucker and Valerie heard the whole conversation and were running to catch up with their friends.

"Aww, that is so cute!" Valerie said while they were running up to them.

Tucker chuckled and said, "Yeah, they're actually flirting."

after a couple of moments they suddenly heard Danny and Sam laughing.

"Come on, we have to hide." Valerie said to Tucker while she took him by the hands.

Danny asked Sam, "Hey Sam, I'm going to get a soda, do you want to eat or something?"

Sam nodded and said, "Yeah, I'll have a veggie burger and a Coke."

Danny nodded and said, "One veggie burger with a Coke coming right up!" Then Danny left to the food stand. When he left Sam sat down on a bench and thought about how lucky she was to be with Danny. _Wow, I can't believe I'm actually on a date with Danny. My best friend, Danny, and I can't believe how much fun I'm having with him, especially at the bumper cars! I mean, I was just ramming into him! Ha, I'm never going to let him live it down!" _

Valerie and Tucker were watching Sam look at the sky, then all of a sudden a man with a camera was coming up to them.

"Hello, I'm going around the carnival taking a picture of couples. Would you like me to take your pictures?" The man asked them.

Tucker said, "We're not a couple. What made you think that?"

The man looked down. When Tucker and Valerie looked at their hands they saw that they were still holding hands.

After a moment of blushing, an idea came to Tucker's head. He looked over at Sam and saw that Danny was coming to her.

"Hey, we know of a couple, they're right over there." He then pointed to Danny and Sam. "They might want their pictures taken."

The photographer smiled and walked over to Danny and Sam.

"Hello, I was wondering if you would like to take your picture." The photographer asked Danny.

Danny answered, "Sure, I guess its okay."

The photographer smiled and said, "Okay, I'm going to need you two get close together."

Danny and Sam looked at each other and got closer together.

The photographer said, "A little more."

Danny and Sam sighed and got closer together.

The photographer said, "Now, put your arm around her waist."

Danny looked at Sam and put his arm around her waist. Danny could feel his heart beat faster.

The photographer smiled and said, "Great, now hold it!" Then he took two pictures. When it was over Danny immediately took his hand off Sam's waist.

"Here one for you," He handed a picture to Danny, "and one for you," he handed one to Sam.

The photographer said, "Thank you and enjoy the rest of your time at the carnival." Then he walked away.

Sam looked at her picture and said, "You know, this is a great photo."

Danny looked at his and said, "Yep, Tucker is never going to let me forget about this photo."

Sam smiled and said, "Yep, Valerie is going to love this picture."

After a moment of silence Danny asked, "So, were do you want to do now?"

Sam said, "Well, maybe this should be the last thing we do, it is getting pretty late."

Danny nodded and said, "Okay, so where do you want to do?"

Sam said, "How about the Farris Wheel?"

Danny said, "Okay, let's go."

Tucker and Valerie followed them to the Farris Wheel, and then when they saw them about to get to the Farris Wheel, the got on the one before them.

When Tucker and Valerie got on the Farris Wheel, they heard a slow rhythm come on.

Valerie spoke, "You know Tucker, even though we're just here to keep an eye on Danny and Sam, but I'm really having fun."  
Tucker said, "Yeah, I am too."

Valerie sighed and said, "Tucker there is no one I'd rather be here than you."

Tucker looked at Valerie and asked, "Do you really mean that?"

Valerie nodded. Then without thinking Tucker kissed Valerie on the lips. It took Valerie a minute to realize what Tucker was doing; when she did she kissed him back until they landed on the ground. When they did they saw that Danny and Sam were barely getting on a wheel. Tucker grabbed Valerie on the arms and went to the person who was in charge of the music.

"Excuse me; I was wondering if you could play a slow rhythm for my friends who are on the Farris Wheel." Tucker asked the man. He nodded and then he and Valerie ran back to the Farris Wheel were they saw Danny and Sam talking.

… "So, did you have fun?" Danny asked Sam.

Sam smiled and said, "Yeah it was great especially the bumper cars."

Danny rolled his eyes and asked, "Sam, will you just let it go?"

Sam laughed and said, "Nope, sorry." They laughed.

When they stopped laughing Danny looked at Sam and said, "Well, it was nice, spending the day together, you know, just the two of us."  
Sam smiled and said, "Yeah, it was nice."

Danny looked at Sam and said, "I really liked hanging out with you, Sam."

Sam looked at him and said, "Yeah, I really had fun today."

Danny sighed and looked away, after a moment of silence Danny asked, "Do you want to know why I had a lot of fun?"

Sam asked, "Why?"

Danny answered, "Because I got to spend this day with you."

Sam stared at him and asked, "Do you really mean that, Danny?"

Danny nodded and then before he knew it he and Sam were almost on the ground and Sam's lips were on his, and right when he kissed her back, he not only felt fireworks, he heard them too. This was positively the best night of his life.

Tucker and Valerie were watching all of these events in awe. Their plan had worked! When Valerie and Tucker saw Danny and Sam's wheel hit the bottom they met their best friends with whoops, applaudes, and laughs.

"What are you guys doing here?" Danny and Sam asked after a moment of shock.

Tucker answered, "You know how we said we were sick," Danny and Sam nodded, "Well, we made that up and followed you here, we hung out in the shadows and watched your every move."

Danny and Sam looked at each other in confusion.

Valerie smiled and asked, "Yeah I mean, why do you think the lights dimmed and the lights of the rides didn't?"

Danny and Sam asked, "You did that!"

Tucker nodded and asked, "Yeah, why else do you think that photographer came up to you guys?"

Danny and Sam looked at them in anger, but that quickly turned into a smirk when they looked down at their hands.

Danny said, "Ordinarily we'd be mad-"

Sam finished the sentece and said, "But we see that you guys finally told your secrets for each other."

Tucker and Valerie looked confused until Danny and Sam motioned down where they saw they were hand-in-hand. The friends laughed and headed home.

Along the way Sam shivered from the cold and Danny wrappped his arm around her. Sam smiled and gave his a kiss on the cheek.

Tucker complained and said, "Jeez just because you guys are a couple now doesn't mean you have to get all mushy." He and Valerie pretended that they were gagging and raced off. When Danny and Sam caught up to them they saw that Tucker and Valerie were kissing each other softly.

Danny said sarcastically, "Yeah, and you call us mushy."

The four friends laughed and they went home. It was the start of something new. It was the start of Danny and Sam's relationship, Tucker and Valerie's relationship.

End!


End file.
